El Honra de Todos
by xXbc4lifeXx
Summary: Many years after Aizen and Ichigo and everyone else, there came a new generation of shinigami, hollows, and conflict. very suckish summary -.- Only small reference to the canon and mostly has fanmade characters. Title is "the honour of all" in Spanish.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Umm... this is a story I wrote in early 2009 for my friends. I got _really_ far on it only to then have it discovered by my school and declared to be evil and confiscated, since I had been printing the chapters to show my friends. So, recently I was looking through them and decided that they would be worthy enough to put here ^-^" I pretty much left them completely uneditted, so I hope some people might enjoy! I would love to have reviews, whether or not it is constructive criticism or praise for my year-old writing. As long as I get it i'll be fine! :D

* * *

It was night. All was silent in the small, American suburb. Only the sound of cars whizzing on the streets or late night watchers of television broke the aching silence of the outside. Then suddenly, a footstep reached a hard tree branch and pushed to jump from branch to branch. Leaves cleared as the person zoomed through the peaceful yards of citizens. The stranger landed on the rooftop of city hall, landing with not so much as a creak of the wooden sandals touching the hard stone. He looked around and walked silently to the edge of city hall, where a large pine cloaked anyone who dared to hide. He jumped from the roof and met two women awaiting him. "Sorry I m late," he said in a calm tone, I was-"

A bash on the head interrupted the cold silence. The man clutched his head in pain as the impatient woman burst out in anger. "You were supposed to be here a half an hour ago!" The man mumbled in pain and steadily rose from this hunch of pain. "Sorry sorry sorry..." The woman pet his head and smiled, then chuckled at his embarrassing moment and they walked down the sidewalk. "Where should we start Cynthia?" the second women asked. "Wherever needed." Cynthia answered. She then proceeded to kick the man for being slow. "Hurry the fuck up Uke!" The man straightened up immediately and yelled in anger. "Stop calling me that damned name! I prefer Timothy like you used to call me before we got in the same squad!" Cynthia looked away and talked plainly as they strolled.

"That was when we lived. Ever since we all died in that fire years ago, we have dwelled in Soul Society and by pure luck we met in the academy. Besides, your much more uke than before now" she said. Suddenly, a shriek broke the already stout silence. They looked alarmed and then sprinted in it's direction, their hands on their swords.

They encountered a large humanoid creature with a cruel looking white mask on its face. It shrieked a bone chilling shout of anger but it was silenced by a single slice by Tim. It disintegrated into the air and disappeared. "So boring.." the second girl said quietly. "You think everything is boring Lizzie." Lizzie looked surprise at the comment and smacked Tim on the head with the handle of her sword. "Since when did you start calling me Lizzie, lady?" Tim clutched his head and whimpered, "Ok ok sorry Elizabeth!" Elizabeth looked satisfied and they heard yet another shriek and ran in it's direction.

...

"There, that s the last hollow in the area." Cynthia muttered as the troublesome beast blew away in the wind. "I'm tired!" Tim yawned, but this only had Elizabeth hit him on the head again. "If you're tired then we can go back to Soul Society." Cynthia nodded in agreement and they opened the gate to Soul Society and laxly walked through it. They entered Seiretei only to be encounter by a tall, black haired man grinning ear to ear. "HELLLLLOOO Cynthia-chan!" he said as he pet Cynthia on the head. Cynthia then proceeded to grab him by his wrist and flip him on his back.

"Damnit will you _ever_ stop petting me." she said and they continued walking. The man got up and ran up to them. "Oi oi! That's no way to treat your captain!" he said hastily. "Judging by your actions, you can't even be considered a shinigami, Matt.." Tim said silently.

Matt sulked from the comment and walked in front of them mumbling, "You don't have to be so mean about it..." to himself. They then encountered a stoic captain with glasses pass them. He gave them a simple greeting. "Hello Captain Matt, Lieutenant Timothy, Cynthia-san, Lizzie-san." They all bowed(and Tim made bunny ears over Matt's and Cynthia's head) and The captain nodded. "Long time no see Captain Ikerd..." Matt said formally. "Please, call me Andrew. No need to be formal just because you're new." Andrew said simply. He turned to leave and they went on to their squad barracks. Cynthia couldn't help but notice the sparkle in the captain's glasses.

"Yaaah!" yelled Amber as she brought her sword down on Marissa. Marissa blocked it with her own and they pushed to try to overpower one another. Matt clapped at their effort and made his way over to their own practice space. "C'mon Cynthia-chan! Fight me!" Matt said eagerly as he ran over to one side of the space. Cynthia hesitated but was finally forced to go by the other two. They both drew their swords and their blades clashed. The sparks from the collided steel flew in every direction as they slashed and parried their opponent. Then, Matt sweep kicked Cynthia, making her lose her balance, and Matt brought his sword directly down on her left shoulder. The blade sliced through the tender flesh and a burst of blood flew from the loose clothing. Cynthia shivered and fell on her knees as Matt withdrew his sword from her body and waited.

Cynthia flinched as Matt made another swing at her which she barely dodged. "C'mon, be serious! This is a practice fight! Release your damned shikai already!" Cynthia looked at her cut up self and the blood dripping from her shoulder and put her hand on the handle of her sword. "Sing in the rain of blood..." she said as she pulled her sword out, which glowed a dark pink. "Togatta Shinbu. He sword guard formed into an upside down black rose and the handle turned dark red. A burst of black rose petals came from the glowing blade and they all surrounded her. Matt smirked as Cynthia thrust her sword forward, the petals forming sharp thorns and following the thrust.

Matt jumped in the air and stepped on the flat side of her blade to evade and disarm her, but the blade-like petals flew towards him and made small cuts on multiple parts of his body, surrounding him. He flash stepped away from the cloud of petals and realized that Cynthia was behind him. Cynthia swung but Matt spun around to face her and put his palm in front of her face. "Hadou no Sanchou San, Soukatsui. A burst of blue fire erupted from his palm and Cynthia moved her head to the side to barely dodge it. Matt then sweep kicked her again and she fell on her back. He thrust his sword down and the blade impaled the hard dirt ground right next to her skull. She was clearly sweating and Matt helped her up. "Good match." he said softly, and he then looked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth hurried over to Cynthia, pulled her two swords out of their sheaths, and grinded them against eachother, bursting them into green dust surrounding Cynthia. "Cure, Miroku Hana." White flower petals and bunnies made of golden dust surrounded Cynthia and Cynthia's wounds immediately healed. Elizabeth clasped her hands over the dust could and it disappeared and she pulled her two swords from their palms and sheathed them. Then, an aged voice rang throughout Soul Society. "Attention all shinigami divisions! Another hollow invasion of arrancar is occurring! All squads are to be dispatched to the human world immediately!" They all nodded and hurried to the gate of heaven where they entered the pitch black night of the downtown.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I realized that I didn't describe anyone much because the only people who were reading this were the people in the story. So, I added a bit more description and background story to make things better to understand. Enjoy!

* * *

When Amber and Marissa had slew their 20th hollow, a human form appeared in the distant mist. It had short, brown hair and was wearing a set of white clothing that looked almost like a shinigami's. They both readied themselves as it approached and were surprised when they saw his face. "Justin?" they both exclaimed as he smiled. The two hadn't seen him ever since they had all died. The innocent, hyperactive, and pacifistic Justin. "Loooooong time nooooo see." he said foolishly. They both flinched and blocked when he drew his sword and seemingly flash stepped in front of them and slashed. They skidded a few feet backward from the hit and blocked the constant unpredictable slashes from the man.

They deflected each other with their swords and flew a few feet from each other. "What the hell are you and what the hell are you doing?" Amber asked. Justin chuckled and pranced around in a drunken sort of dance. "I'mmmmmm an arrancarrrrrrr." he slurred. "Arrancar?" Marissa asked in confusion. Suddenly, he flash stepped in front of Amber and said, "And i'm havin some fuuun." Amber parried Justin's swing and quickly flash stepped behind him. She slashed but to her surprise, he grabbed the blade bare handed and pulled it out of her grasp. "See ya!" he said playfully as he knocked his waist into her in a swaying motion that knocked her away into the surrounding building. Justin then appeared behind Marissa and yawned. "You guys are SOOOOO boring." Justin said as he swung down on Marissa, who blocked with her sword and swung at him.

He dodged and back flipped away from them. Amber tried to get up from the debris and recover but a large piece of steel was on her left arm, pinning her to the building. Marissa then put her hand over her blade and muttered, "Repay your debt, Bouryokudan." Her blade shattered into nothing and the handle and guard turned into a simple black pistol with white stripes on it. Justin raised an eyebrow. "A gun?" he said. Marissa smirked. "Not just any gun." she pointed it at Justin and pulled the trigger. The white stripes turned a bright pink and burst of pink energy shot out at Justin. Justin dodged it and the ray went straight at Amber. It melted the metal off her arm and she wearily got up. "Might as well release my own as well." she mumbled as she held her sword like she was about to throw it.

"bloom, Murasaki." she threw her sword as if it were a javelin and it exploded into multiple float and rotating small blades. Justin's eyes widened as Amber pointed her arm directly at Justin and commanded, "Go!" and all of the blades flew at him. Justin jumped to the side to avoid them but Marissa was right next to him and pointed her gun at his head. "Sorry." she said plainly as she pulled the trigger, the stripes turned blue, and a blue ray of energy was released and an explosion was the result. Marissa jumped out of the cloud of smoke and the smoke cleared. The upper part of Justin's clothes were partly burned, but his skin was untouched. His sword lay in front of his face, meaning he blocked it. "Well, let's maaaaake this nice and evennnnn!" he said. He held his sword out in front of his with two hands and it glowed a light gray. "wrap, Noche Pulpo." his sword burst into a large floating cloud of a weird gray liquid. The liquid stuck to him, covering his entire body. Then, it imploded and a cloud of smoke covered the area.  
As the smoke cleared, Marissa and Amber were shocked. Justin was, well, Justin, but he had 8 white, flat, tentacles with blades on the ends in place of his body. Justin giggled and then spun, the tentacles slashing them quite quickly and before they could retaliate. They both flew into the building below with great force. Justin laughed and then shot all of his tentacles into the smoke in a great, centered thrust.

...

Meanwhile, Irene and Timothy had finished killing the last of the hollows in there area. "This is so tiring.." Tim muttered. "You think everything is tiring." Irene replied. Timothy laughed and ruffled Irene's curly, black hair. She blushed and made a face at him. Tim made a motion of swiping something off her face and when he saw her face again she was cross-eyed. "You're so cute." Timothy smiled. Suddenly, a crack erupted in the sky and out creaked a menos grande. Timothy ran over to it, shouting "Ill get it!", leaving Irene alone. Suddenly, she felt movement behind her and spun around in a blocking stance. A sword came down on her's and the wielder had a menacing grin. He was wearing the same clothing as Justin, except he had a few moles across his face, blue eyes, and a large nose. Her eyes widened as she recognized his face. "Kyle?" she exclaimed. Kyle chuckled and they separated. "Yep." he said and he then swung at her again. Irene couldn't believe the dork who used to like her was here trying to kill her. She dodged it and sled behind him and thrusted. The sword impaled his stomach and he looked back at her. Irene smirked and said, "It's over."

Kyle then smiled and began laughing maniacally. Irene looked confused and Kyle grabbed her blade and pulled it out of her hands. The clothing where she stabbed was ripped away, revealing a menacing, circular, black hole. Lucky for me, that's where my hollow hole is." Irene looked in disbelief and then Kyle turned and brought both her sword and his own on Irene. The combined strike cut straight down Irene's shoulder and she jumped away, ignoring the pain and the blood from such a seperation. She fell on her knees and put her hand over her wound, panting. Kyle smiled crazily and now had one sword in both hands. "Bye bye!" he shouted and then slashed at her.


End file.
